Hey Big Brother!
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Alternative version based on the deleted scene from the latest X-Men movie (Apocalypse.) Alex is visiting his younger brother Scott after finding out about his evolving power. There's a little bit of bad blood between them (A forbidden secret) for which they clear up by making up. Please be warned: This story contains Slash!/Summercest: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_**Hey Big Brother!**_

 _ **By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose**_

 _ **Summary: Alternative version based on the deleted scene from the latest X-Men movie (Apocalypse.) Alex is visiting his younger brother Scott after finding out about his evolving power. There's a little bit of bad blood between them (A forbidden secret) for which they clear up by making up. Please be warned: This story contains Slash!/Summercest: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any character of X-MEN, or any characters from the Marvel Universe.**_

 _ **Author notes: Hello Naughty readers! I have another story for you. If you are X-men fan (Like myself) and like slash!/Brocest, then this one's for you. This is my first story using this fandom, and I got the idea from a deleted s _ **cene between Alex and Scott. (You know which one!) I also used a little dialogue from that deleted scene, and it is written in a way of what I think if Scott and Alex were an gay incest couple. which is why I added the disclaimer. So please, don't come for me. (It's all harmless, so don't take it seriously.)**_**_

 _ **Also, if you come across this story, and you have some juicy ideas about these two, let me know.**_

 _ **Please note: This story will be here as well as my Official Word Press Website, so be sure to follow me there as well!**_

 _ **Final Warning: PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SLASH OR INCEST!**_

 _ **Otherwise, enjoy and review! :)**_

* * *

"Mom," Alex replied, walking to his mother and giving her a hug.

"Hello Alex," His Mother replied back. He approached his dad and gave him a quick hug before replying, "Hello Dad."

"Hello Alex," his Dad replied back. "We appreciate you coming."

"What's going on?" Alex asked them. At his question, the expressions of his parents' face changed.

"It's Scott," His mother replied.

"What about Scott? Alex asked. Is he okay? Did something happened?"

"He's fine." His father assured. "There was a incident that happened today at his school," Alex raised is eyebrow at that sentence.

"How many times Scott has gotten in trouble?" He asked them. He was asking that question because it wasn't unusual that Scott has gotten in trouble.

"This time's different," His mother replied. "It's more serious. He nearly blew up the school's bathroom."

Alex was surprised by his Mother's remark, but was still confused.

"He used his eyes," his Father replied. "Alex...shot some kind of laser using his eyes."

"Laser with his eyes?" Alex questioned once more.

"That's what the principal told us," His mother replied. " We spoken to his teacher, and she stated that Scott was complaining about his eyes. As soon as we heard, we immediately went to the school and got him. The problem is, He won't talk to us about it."

"So the only thing that was left to do," His Father continued.

"Was to call you," his Mother finished. Alex blinked at his parents words, and he came with a conclusion. Are they saying that Scott may have mutated a ability from the X-gene? Like him?

"Mom, Dad, Do you realize what you are asking me to do? You know me and Scott haven't talked in a while, and...he's a little rough around the edges.

"We know, Son. But me and your mother think that it is time that you settle the dispute with him." His father said, knowing it was the truth.

"Ok. Where is he?" Alex asked them.

"He's upstairs, resting." Their mother replied. "I checked on him 30 minutes ago and he says the pain in his eyes has gone down."

"And you still couldn't get anything out of him what happened?"

With his question, his parents shocked their heads. Alex let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs to talk to him. Hopefully he can tell me happened."

"We will be down here if you need us," his father replied.

Nodding his head, the older Summers made his way up the stars to his brother's room.

* * *

Walking down the hallway, he can hear music playing softly. The sound came from Scott's room. Alex felt a little nervous. He hadn't spoken to his brother in a while, and their relationship was estranged. However, he had to talk to him. He knocked on Scott's bedroom door, made his way inside, and locked the door. He found his brother laying on the bed motionless. A white bandage wrapped across his eyes. He heard his parents talk to a familiar voice. A voice he never thought he hadn't heard or faced if he can use his eyes.

"Hello Scott." Alex replies.

"Oh, hey big brother," Scott replied sarcastically. He heard his parents talk to a familiar voice. A voice he never thought he hadn't heard or faced if he can use his eyes. However, he didn't need them to see that it was his older brother standing before him. "To what do I owe the honor?"

"How are you doing?" Alex replied walking up to his bed.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Scott asked back. He could hear Alex take a breath before speaking.

"Listen Scott, I know this is difficult to adjust to..."Scott said nothing, so he continued. "I know what you're going through."

"Oh really?" Scott asked. "You know?"

Unfolding his arms, Alex replied, "Yes this is not going to be easy... "He thought to himself.

"Look man, I know what you're going through..."

Scott said nothing. Just twitched his fingers a bit. Alex continued talking.

"First time you're scared. You're afraid of who you gonna hurt-"

"I'm not afraid of anything," Scott cut him off." Look man, you and I...we are not the same...we never were."

Alex took a moment processing his younger brothers words before replying, "Yeah, well we are alike now, are we? You can't stay in your room forever with your eyes closed.I know someone that can help you control it. Same guy that helped me-"

"No," Scott replied cutting him off. "I'm not going to that school." He can hear Alex sigh again. This was more of a frustration sign.

"Charles Xavier is the best. He helped me understand my Powers, and now, I can live a normal life. I have a room there, and Charles is having it arranged...for you."

"I don't want to be roommates with you," Scott replied, now shifting to his side.

"Scott, did you hear what I said?"

"I heard what you said. But I don't want to be roommates with you."

 **(Flashback:)**

 **Alex knew the real reason why Scott was mad at him. Something happened between them that was considered...forbidden. Alex just retuned home on his last year of duty, and Scott was excited to have his older brother. Then something happened. Forbidden feelings began to merge between the two. They didn't admitted it to each other at first. But Scott could tell that he had a certain arouses each time his brother gave him a certain look, or touch. and Alex; who noticed at time that Scott couldn't look at him in the eyes without blushing. One day, their parents went out of town for the weekend, and Alex was Scott's babysitter. Later that night, Scott had woken up from up from his sleep; hot a bothered. He was having a naughty dream...about him and Alex. A hallow moan caught his attention, and he crawled out of his bed.**

 **"Sounds like Alex," He thought to himself, concerned, he slowly made his way down the hall and he surprised what he found.**

 **Alex in his room on his bed naked, slowly stroking his impressive member. Scott remembered how his brother's cock looked; ripe and tasty and he grew hard just staring at it. Before he knew what was happening, the younger brunette slowly made his way closer to his older brother, his eyes not leaving the sight of Alex stroking his member, now wet with his juices, and still pre-Cumming oozing from the tip. Alex had absolutely no idea that his younger brother crept into his room, and softly climbed onto his bed, until he lean down and swipe his tongue at the tip of his cock. Startled at the sudden disturbance, the older blonde didn't want to cause a scene, and he sure as hell did not want their parents to barge in. Scott remembered feeling how with embarrassment, but shocked when he watched Alex make his way to his bedroom door, closing it and locking it. Scott remembered Alex walking towards him his cock high and bold, ready for action. He took his hand and trailed down Scott's bare chest before looking down and glazing at his little's brother erection, and made a side smile.**

 **"Can you keep a secret little brother?" Scott remembers Alex whispered against his ear before he flicked his tongue on his earlobe, making him shiver.**

 **"Yes," Scott replied breathlessly, before his lips met Alex's for the first time. Alex took his hands down to Scott's boxers pulling them down ,and taking the young brother's member in his hand. stroking him softly...**

 **And making love to him.**

 **The next days after their incest affair, a sudden awkwardness came between them. Then they drafted apart and their parents didn't know why. Then Alex went to Saigon, Vietnam to serve for his country one last time, along with participating with the great Charles Xavier for kicking some major ass, without saying a word to him, with out a call or a fucking letter.**

 **(End of flashback:)**

"Do you really think you are going to come in here, and tell me what's best for me, when we haven't spoken to each other since that night?" Scott asked him. He heard his brother sigh once more than a Russell of what sound like was the removal of clothing. Then unexpectedly, Scott felt the weight shifted on the left side of his bed.

"Scott," He started. "I'm sorry. I really am. The truth is, I was afraid. You are my brother. I should have known it was wrong. I guess I was caught up in the moment...we both were. But I'm not blaming you for anything. It's all on me." He could hear Scott make a whimper, and he felt a thug in his chest. It was at that moment that he realized how much he hurt Scott. And he wondered, if that's why Scott personality changed.

"Would you come if this haven't happened to me?" Scott tearfully asked referring with his evolving ability.

"Yes," Alex stated.

"Liar," Scott spat back. "You would not. You don't care for me!"

"Scott, I do care about you!" Alex truthfully replied. "I came because want to make things right. Every since I left, I have been thinking about you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I am deeply sorry that I left." He just stared at his younger brother, and he could tell that he subsided a bit. For some reason, Scott, at times, felt that Alex was being sensiecre about everything. He had been through a lot, and it looks like that finally he has everything in order, except reconciling with him. Maybe he should stop being a little stubborn and see what happens. Unexpectedly, Alex placed his hand on his lower waist, and began to make small circles.. His hand was cold, but when it made contact with his skin, Scott could feel the heat began to radiate in his body. A familiar tug in his throat.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked. At his question, he could feel Alex's hand slowly go further up the back of his shirt.

"Nothing," Alex breathed. And the way he said it, Scott could tell that his brother was starting to become aroused. Alex licked his lips. Watching as Scott's body began to tremble a bit.

"It doesn't seem like you are not doing nothing," Scott replied.

"Do you like it?" Alex asked him with a husky voice.

"No." Scott replied, trying not to sound turn on. "I don't like it at all." He could feel Alex's hand going slowly up and down through his shirt. Alex closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his younger brother's skin. So soft...

"Hmm..."Alex replied, putting his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew Scott enough to know that he was lying. Mad or not, he wanted this just as much as him.

"So, you are telling your big brother..."he took the step further taking his hand further up Scott's T-shirt, stopping at his left nipple. "That you don't like this..."with that, he demonstrated by using in index finger and thumb to gently squeeze the small bud. Scott couldn't help but moan at the sensation at the same time, it awaken his lower regions.

"A little bit," Scott replied. With that, he can hear Alex chuckle. And suddenly, the younger Summers was unexpectedly turn onto his back, his shirt lifted up, and Scott felt was warm kisses all over his chest.

"Oh...I wanted for this for so long..." Alex whispered to him before kissing up the boy's chest. He playfully made a long lick around one of Scott's nipple causing the Scott to buck underneath him.

"Oh fuck Alex..." Scott moaned. He placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, but there was no stopping for the older blonde. Damn if only he could see what he was doing to him, Damn this blindfold!

"Alex...Mom and Dad are downstairs. We can't do this." With his sentence, Alex made a last long lick on his nipple. Scott reply with a moan again. Fearful that he was going to be heard, Alex cut off his response by crushing his lips against his. Scott could feel the softness of Alex's tongue, trying to probe his mouth and succeeded. They made out for a few moments before they broke free catching their breaths.

"Stop being so loud," Alex purred against him. "We don't want Mom and Dad hearing us." He cupped his face before he continue to tease him. Tilting his head to the side, he nuzzled his younger brother by planting small kisses down his neck. But that was only for a short time, as Alex went right back to work planting more kisses and licks on Scott's chest, and once again, taking one of Scott's nipples between his teeth. Surprised by the sudden friction, the young teenager covered his mouth with his free hand to keep from crying out. Alex chuckled around him.

"Good Baby..."Alex replied, now standing up on his knees. His hands going up and down Scott's chest. "You are so beautiful."

"Please Alex," Scott replied. He was turned on his brother's teasing. His own member ached with need. He wanted to be touched...down there, and Alex knew what he wanted. Removing his hands from Scott's chest, The older blonde unbutton his baby-blue shirt reveling his smooth, perfect tone before doing his next task. He could see the bulge in Scott's jeans, and a smirk came across his face.

"Is this what my baby wants?" Alex asked him in a even husker tone, moving his hand around the budge, casing Scott to buck even more.

"Oh! Yes! I want it!" Scott admitted. "Please! No more teasing!"

"Your wish is my command," Alex replied With a smirk on his face. The older blonde complied, and began to unbuckle his jeans. With a pop of a button and a zip of a zipper, Scott's erection sprung free. Licking his lips, the older Summers gave his brother's cock a few strokes before he leaned down and happily took him between his lips.

"Oh fuck!" Scott replies in a muffle when he suddenly grabbed a pillow over his head to keep as quiet as possible. The feeling felt so good. He could feel Alex's mouth going slowly down his cock;As well as soft hands touching him in certain areas. Then Alex's mouth went down his shaft. A flick of his tongue on his balls. Scott wished that he could used his eyes to see this, handsome, sexy man bringing him such pleasure. He showed his appreciation by taking his fingertips, and tangling them into Alex's blonde locks. This turned on Alex even more, and for Scott's surprising treat, Alex took the boy's cock deeper down his throat. Pausing the stroking of his delicate member, Alex opened the boys legs wide and discovered that the boy was highly aroused, meaning that Scott didn't need any lubricant before Alex took him. With one last suck, Alex released his mouth off of him Now standing on his knees, and unlooses his jeans.

"Hey, Why did you stop?" Scott whined. "I was enjoying that."

"Sorry baby," Alex replied. "But my hard on is killing me." Scott could hear the sound of Alex getting out of jeans, just enough for him to get them down to his ankles. "Oh!" Alex groaned as his own member was free. "That feels so much better."

"Please," Scott begged, as he began to stoke his own member. Waiting for the delicious intrusion. Scott could feel his legs was being spread once more, and fingers, lightly dancing around his bottom, stopping at his entrance.

"Fuck! You are so wet!" Alex whispered. "How the fuck did you get yourself wet like this?"

"It was your, teasing genius," Scott replied licking his lips with a smile. He was completely surprised when his brother took his index finger, and slowly pushed himself inside, Alex moaned as he felt the heat around his finger before pulling out and viewing the fluids.

"Goddamn, You are so fucking wet for me." Alex replied before he gave his cock one last stroke before placing it at the boy's entrance. "You ready for me baby?"

Breathing heavy, the younger Summers nods his head, urging his brother to do the task. Seconds later, he could feel the familiar burning intrusion. Alex slowly pushed his way in, being very careful not to hurt in to the point where he will cry out. Finally he was in, and he stood still for a moment so the young boy can get adjust to his size.

"You okay?" Alex asked him, concerned of the pain.

Nodding his head, Scott replied, ''Y-yeah I'm okay...please..." Alex smiled.

"Remember Baby, Stay Quiet as possible.'' Alex cooed before leaning down and giving him a long kiss on the lips. At the same time, the Blonde Summers began to make sudden thrust until he was able to manage a rhythm. Scott muttered obscenities against his brother's red lips as Alex repeatedly hit his prostate with delicate strokes, he thought about coming right there. He yelped when Alex Slammed his hips against him. removing his lips, letting out a breathless chuckle.

"Fuck you're such a tease! You fucking Bastard!" Scott cursed, a little frustrated.

"Now that's no way to talk to your older brother," Alex huskily replied, running his fingers through his hair. At his response, Scott let out a chuckle.

"What you going to do about it?" Scott asks him. Alex quirk a eyebrow, a little taken aback. "What did you say?"

"You heard what I fucking said. What are you going to do about it?" Scott got him right where he wanted. If it was one thing Alex hated more, was when you talk back to him. it's this little game that they played many times, first time in the bedroom.

"Are you taking back to me, Scott? You know what happens when you talk back..."

Scott said nothing. he was only thinking, "Please, shut up and fuck me!" it was a that thought that he felt a sudden rush of pleasure.

"Oh Shit! "Scott cursed a little too loud, thinking at the last minute to grab the pillow to cover his mouth. He could feel Alex hands grabbed his hips firmly as he went deeper. Harder. Faster. Sounds of grunts, skin-meeting-skin and Scott's muffled screaming were the only sounds in the room. Alex breathing became faster, and he hoped that he wouldn't be too loud, fearful that their parents will catch them. But then again, he locked the door. He was so close to orgasming , but he didn't want to come just yet. He wanted Scott to cum first. Alex removed one of his hand from Scott's waist, licked his hand and trailed it down to his swollen member. Once Scott felt that warm, wet, hand grabbed his cock with a tug, He was pushed over his edge. With a muffled cry, he announced his orgasm, spilling his warm seed between the two of them, at the same time, closing his inner walls around Alex.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed as he follow suit, feeling the inner walls of his brother. He let out a long groan as he spilled his seed inside the younger Summers. Shaking slightly, he collapsed on a exhausted Scott, moving the pillow away from the boy's face. Shifting his weight lying beside his younger brother, until their breathing was stable.

"So, you want to take that rain check about being my roommate?" Alex asked swallowing a lump in the throat. At his brother's question, Scott used one of his hands to cup the older Summers face before planting a kiss on his lips.

"No, I'll take that offer, big brother." Scott replied after the smooch. "Just promise me two things."

"Anything for you, Alex said."

"Promise that we won't make it awkward between us again, and please get this bandage off my fucking eyes!" Alex laughed.

"I promise, little brother, and as for the bandage, once you give me a second to get the feeling back in my legs, I'm packing you a suitcase and you're coming with me."

* * *

 _ **Author Notes: Well, that sums it up. Let me know what you think. Did you like it, or it sucked? Review! and don't forget to leave your ideas. :)**_


End file.
